


Horrors At Chuck-E-Cheese

by Xx_Stitch_xX



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Amatuer, First work - Freeform, More tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Stitch_xX/pseuds/Xx_Stitch_xX





	1. Prologue

The supposedly lifeless Animatronic Rat was on stage. His eyes were cold, and empty. He sang for the children below, as he watched 5 of them be taken into the back room, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Despite this, he kept performing, his gears creaking. He heard the muffled screams, as they were murdered mere yards from where he is. The children below him laughed and yelled “CHUCK-E CHUCK-E CHUCK-E”.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah freaks out, skates down a road, meets Marcus, and the, like, 17 other people.

Savannah was sitting on one of the couches in her small, shared, one story house, when her roommate, Mae rushed in. “SAVANNAH YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!” Savannah smiled and looked at Mae “What?” She chuckled at Mae’s frantic look, thinking it was some weird joke. “A KID WENT MISSING AT THE CHUCK-E-CHEESE DOWN THE ROAD!” She puffed, obviously back from a jog or something. There was a fairly well known Chuck-E-Cheese down her street, they would often go and joke about it. You see, Savannah was a huge Five NIghts at Freddy’s fan. She would write theories about it constantly, in fact, it was all she ever did. She didn't play the game, however she would watch gameplay’s all the time, well more like listen while she wrote. She wrote everything that came to mind when she theorized, but beside that, she quickly thought to herself comically _It's time._ She bolted up, already putting her on her trusty white sneakers. “For real?” Mae nodded quickly and Savannah picked up black Skateboard. She ran out the door, beginning to run down the road. Mae ran out behind her wearing black shoes “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” She yelled after Savannah, she yelled out in reply “CHUCK-E-CHEESE” Mae’s eyes widened but Savannah kept running, one thought in mind. _It's finally here! The time has come!_ “THEY'RE IN THE ANIMATRONIC SUITS” She yelled between pants, putting her skateboard down, one foot on, one behind her, making the first push, helping her gain traction. She smiled as she rode down the hill before the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot, yelling “WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?” The odd sight of this blonde, freckled, girl running down the parking lot caught the eye of the 18 people of all sorts of ages gathered outside the front of the pizzeria. A tall, dark skinned, black haired, silver eyed man caught her as she ran into him. He was about 6’5 and she was about 5’10, so she practically ran into his stomach and he laughed in a deep voice “What’s wrong, M’lady?” She craned her neck to look at him and huffed “Nothing! I’m fine! What’s going on here though?” He shook his head and chuckled “Well, we’ve been training for this since 2014, if you don’t get it, ya don’t get it.” She looked confused, then her eyes lit up with realization “Oh my goodness! You’re talking about Five Nights at Freddy’s, right?” She smiled at him and he nodded “We’re spending the night and having some good old Five Nights at Freddy’s Fun!” She looked at him, and smiled “Give me a minute!” She saw Mae’s car in the parking lot and ran up to it. Mae always joked that she had two bags at the ready in her car if the time ever came, so she opened the door and explained the situation. Mae nodded and her short black hair turned into a blur as she quickly reached behind her and grabbed two bags, handing one to Savannah. They both hopped out of the car, Mae locking the door behind her. They jogged up and she looked at the man again “What’s your name? Mine’s Savannah.” He looked down at her, smiled, and shook her hand. “I’m Marcus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savannah and Marcus probably wont be a ship, who knows. Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue of my first work! Sorry if its not great. Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
